1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dog dish apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved dog dish apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide heating of fluid within the dog dish in response to fluid level and temperature within the dog dish.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,561,385 having water dish heaters have heretofore failed to afford the fluid sensing and association with an enlarged battery member to impart stability to the organization in use and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.